


Secrets are for a reason

by AgentQ



Category: A bit of Spider-Man, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Avengers, Green Goblin - Fandom, Marvel, Stelinda - Fandom, Steve x Melinda
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Green Goblin - Freeform, No Grant Ward, Stelinda, Steve and Melinda, The whole season of agents of shield but with The green goblin/ Steve Rogers in the story, love is going to evolve between Steve and melinda, steve is like Grant Ward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentQ/pseuds/AgentQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is not just Cap anymore. He's an Agent Of SHIELD and works for Coulson and his team. He made an armour for protection but people doesn't seem to understand his purpose.</p><p>"People don't know who I really am"</p><p>"I made and became the Green Goblin for a reason". </p><p>(Set after avengers). </p><p>(Steve is the Green Goblin. Not the crazy version. Green Goblin from Spider-Man 3).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story and stayed tuned for more!! This story might seem to be unusual for readers but I'm sure that this story is interesting. Give this story a chance. Each chapter will give you hints of what they're talking about until we get deeper and deeper with them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to meet Steve Rogers for who he is now. An Agent Of SHIELD

Chapter 1: 

It was a very sunny day in the coast of Florida. Steve Rogers was on his way to a very simple combat mission for SHIELD. 

He got off his bike and entered the building. 

It wasn't a very easy way to enter but SHIELD changed his identity and his looks. He has a dark brown clean cut hair, with a pair of glasses to hide his scar on his face. He gained the scar during the plane crash 10 years ago, he wore the glasses and the scar faded away. 

He entered the building and quickly made his way to their targets' room to get the Chitari metal. He scanned the room to make sure he was alone before he started to look around the house for it. He found the safe vault as he began to hack the lock with the equipment he made himself. 

Steve picked the lock using the device and got the metal as soon as he could and got out of there safely. 

Once he was back on his bike, he received a message from his S.O. Saying that he's getting sent back to the Triskelion. 

Once he was back in the Triskelion, he walked into his S.O.'s office and sat down across from her desk and placed the metal on her desk. 

"Why was I sent back here? The mission wasn't completed." He said in a tone as he sat down. 

Her chair turned around and she faced him. "The mission was get the metal and get out. Not Capture Vanchat". She placed it on a case and looked over at him. 

Steve looked back at her and sighed softly. "Maria, I don't get why I was sent back". 

Maria shrugged "You have to ask Agent Coulson in that matter". 

He raised an eyebrow "Coulson died right before the battle of New York. Fury confirmed it to all of us"

That's when Coulson came out of the dark. "He didn't say about me being alive. Welcome to level 9, Captain Rogers". 

Rogers stood up from his chair and followed Coulson to the command centre as he saw the hooded hero that was caught in Manhattan. 

"Sir, I still don't get how are you alive". Steve said while he faced Coulson. 

"The cause of my death was to get the avengers working all together". Coulson said. 

Maria got Steve's file and began to read it. "Well Rogers it looks like you past Coulson's expectations of you"

Coulson took his file and looked through it and nodded. "Espionage. High mark. Combat. Very high. Tech and Experience. Excellent. Very good, I always expected you to be this good as an Agent Especially because you are an Adviser, A Specialist and a Tech Expert as well" 

Steve looked at her and stood right beside her "Well I did learned from the best".

"Rogers, you have five hours to pack your things and get to the hangar before we take off". Coulson said as Steve nodded and walked off to his car to drive to his apartment. 

"Coulson, take care of him for me"

"You trained him well, Maria. He doesn't need to be supervised".


	2. Goblin's Lair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for visiting this story and reading through chapter one. I hope you will like this future chapters.

After five hours, Steve got to the hangar and looked at what they called the BUS. Which was a plane..

When Steve walked in, he already saw two scientists fighting. He interrupted them by placing a big green case on the floor. 

The two scientists stared at him before they stared to babble again. 

"Fitz" the woman point to the man

"Simmons" the man pointed to the woman "I'm engineering, she's biochem". 

Steve nodded at them both as he handed him a Comm receiver. "I don't know if you worked with that model before, it's---" 

Fitz crushed the receiver

"Brand new..." 

Rogers saw an empty space in the lab and looked at FitzSimmons "You both using this space?" He asked. 

Fitz walked up to him and said "No. It's yours if you want to take it". 

He puts the green case down as Coulson entered the BUS with Lola. 

"Don't touch Lola" he said to the guard. 

"One of Coulson's gifts from Fury. And he calls it a girls name". Fitz patted his back. 

Steve got his bag and followed Coulson in the lounge. 

"We found one of Rising Tide's hideouts. We think that one of them might be working there". 

Steve nodded as he looked at the woman that he's been dying to see after all these years. 

Melinda May handed Coulson a file "Were headed to Los Angeles" May said to both of them. She never seemed to look at Steve

Coulson looked up at him and they both buckled up. "Rogers, you're coming with me". 

After they have been settled on the plane, Coulson and Steve was at the Cargo hold, preparing everything they need. 

Steve would look at the case from time to time to check of nobody was touching it. 

Coulson looked at Steve "Don't worry.. Someday they'll know". 

Steve pushed the glasses up as he walked to the lab, passing FitzSimmons and began to take and assemble his armour. 

Fitz noticed a black and green armour as he tapped Simmons on the shoulder. "Jemma... Is that.. Bloody hell.."

They stared at the suit, then came next was the Sky Stick. 

Steve assembled all of it as he sighed and made sure everything is calibrated and working properly. 

Jemma stepped forward and began to babble towards Steve "Captain Rogers. Sir----" 

He cut her off "Steve" he corrected her. 

"/Steve/, May I ask..? Is the Goblin suit yours?" She hesitated a bit. 

Steve looked back at it and back at her and nodded "Yep. I know it's level 8 clearance but since we're working together. Might as well find out sooner right?" 

"But Sir, you are still Captain right?" she asked. He nodded "Yes of course. I just don't want to compromise my shield when things would go south. I want to stay hidden in this suit and help this team at the same time." 

He began to settle his work place, all the calibrations and materials also that he would need just in case he ran out of Pumpkin bombs. 

He set all of his tech equipment on the table and his very own laptop that's hooked up in SHIELD's database.


	3. Teamwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Comment some suggestions and tell what you think of the story so far!

Once they have touched down, Steve and Coulson got to take Lola for a ride to meet up with the rising tide member.

While May and FitzSimmons go up into the burned building to get some evidence. 

Steve stood beside Coulson and grabbed the girl once he opened the door, he tied her up and puts a sack over her head. 

Steve brought the girl onto the interrogation room and took the sack off her head. 

"You guys are making a big mistake" The girl said.

Steve looked at her. "Well you don't look that big"

He stood beside Coulson "what's your name?" He eyed the girl 

"Skye"

"Skye?"

"Hmm..."

"Well there's another name were looking for". Coulson puts the picture onto the table 

"I don't know who that is" Skye said

Coulson sat down across the girl "You made a slight mistake. All of the Rising Tide's file was traced back in the same phone you used to film the hooded hero"

"Did you set the building on fire to draw him out?" Steve was using his interrogation voice. 

"Did you?" The girl said back 

"Not our style" Coulson grinned 

"The rest of my team is heading to building and make sure they don't find any evidence that you set that building on fire" Coulson said eying the girl. 

"Are they paying you to draw him out? What are you really after?" Steve said right behind her

"Secrets. And you?" 

"World peace" 

"Sir, this is what they do. I've encountered the members of the Rising Tide before---" 

"Do you think i wouldn't know who you are?" The Girl eyes Steve. 

"You know i keep these secrets for a reason /Skye/ and I don't need you to do the job and compromise my work". Steve gritted his teeth 

"Agent Rogers, outside. Now" Coulson and Steve walked out of the interrogation room. "Is it the girl? Is she getting on your nerves". 

"Sir, it's not that. It's just that I don't want her to Compromise my work to the entire world" Steve sighed softly. 

They both walked to the Command Centre "Stay here and supervise Agent May and FitzSimmons. I'll take care of Skye". 

Steve nodded and kept an eye on them in the command centre. 

Coulson went back onto the interrogation room and locked the door. "If you ever compromise one of my Agents. I will send you to the fridge. Yeah.. It's worse than it sounds". 

Skye looked up at the Agent and nodded "I don't mean to reveal him. There's secrets that the world should know---"

"And Revealing who the Goblin really is, is not one of them. He's only trying to help in other ways". 

After a few moments, May and FitzSimmons came back on the BUS and began to set up on what they found. 

Steve rushed to the interrogation room "Sir, they've found something".   
Coulson got Skye to come with him down at the cargo hold to see what they found. 

Fitz turned on the 3D holographic projector and showed us the Centipede on the mans arm. "They call it centipede. It's a filter for the blood" Simmons started. 

"They contain the replica of the super soldier serum and they experiment on these people to see if they had the same results as I did but it turns out that they've been doing it wrong". Steve stated after Simmons. 

"The best way to take down the Centipede on Mike Peterson's arm is--" Fitz started.

"No!!" Coulson proclaimed "We're going to find away to solve this problem without Ace loosing his father. Work on it" he gave FitzSimmons that order. 

"Skye, you said you know how you can get to him" He faced Skye as she nodded "May, With her" He ordered the two ladies. 

Coulson faced Steve "You have a knowledge about these soldiers. Help FitzSimmons". Steve nodded and walked to the lab and crossed his arms as he began to think about a way to stop the Centipede. 

Steve walked towards The Night Night Gun as he held it "Bloody hell no!!" Fitz ran towards Steve and took the rifle away from him. "This is just a prototype and we are not finished". 

"What is it for?"

"It's a night night gun, it is a rifle for the ICER bullets"

"this baby can only take you out but not kill you at the same time". Fitz grinned. 

Steve smirked and exhaled "There you go.. We have a solution".


	4. He's back

When Peterson took Skye, Coulson immediately got to the station where the chase was happening. 

Steve got an order to look for May and make sure she was okay. 

Steve got to the alley and found May unconscious. He exhaled sharply and after a few moments she opened her eyes. 

"Where's Skye?" Was the first thing she asked. 

"Peterson took her, Coulson and the others are already on the train station". Steve said as they got onto the SHIELD SUV and drove as fast as he can to the train station. 

"Rogers, May. We have a possible third party, Second floor a man and a woman in Police uniforms". Steve and May looked at each other and nodded, they both know what to do in situations like this. 

Steve stopped the car as he ran to the west side of the building and May ran to the east side of the building. 

May quickly and smoothly took the man out while Steve silently knocked the woman out. 

May and Steve got with Skye as Steve saw FitzSimmons with the rifle. "Go and get to Coulson now" Steve told May as she nodded and took Skye back down. 

Steve silently made his way to Fitz who was on the balcony of the second floor. He grabbed the rifle and waited for Coulson's signal. 

Once Coulson gave his signal, Steve shot Mike in the back of his head with the rifle. Simmons ran over to him and held a thumbs up that Mike was still alive and breathing. 

Steve patted Fitz on the shoulder as he carried the Gun and got back to the SUV with The rest of the team. 

When they arrived Coulson and Skye got on Lola to bring Ace back to his aunt. 

While Coulson and Skye was gone, Steve made his way to the cockpit and got inside as he sat down on the Co-Pilot's seat. 

"It's been along time ever since we've done that together" Steve laid his head back. 

Steve was responded by a silent treatment by May and he was used to it already. 

He stayed there for a couple of moments and walked to the lounge where he found FitzSimmons having Chinese food and some beer. 

Simmons walked up to him and handed him a beer as Steve took it with a nod. "Well... This went better than expected". He opened his beer and took a long sip out of it. 

"We're glad to have you on this team Agent Rogers" Simmons said with a smile 

"As Coulson said, /you have the front seats to the freakiest show on earth/" Steve grinned and took another sip

Hell it has been a long day for him. 

One things for sure though. 

He won't let the Rising Tide or Skye leak his secret and work to the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! Comment suggestions and comments about the story.


	5. First Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and the people who have viewed this story!

Steve was at the Lab with FitzSimmons, trying to Calibrate and analyze his new upgrade for the Suit and pumpkin bomb. 

"Rogers?" Fitz called out and walked towards him, handing him a thunderstick. 

Steve looked up at him and took the stick. 

"Coulson wants you to work with this and try it". Fitz said 

The ramp went down as Skye entered, carry a box of her things. 

Steve immediately went to Coulson in the command centre "Sir? What is the hacktivist doing here? Isn't she suppose to be in trial?" 

Coulson pulled a file onto the big screen of the centre. "No.. I offered her a tag along ride with us and plus there's only 5 of us. It's odd not to have one more person". 

"Coulson, that girl is not qualified to be a Agent" Steve protested 

"Yes, but I invited her on as a consultant. Technically The Goblin, not Steve Rogers is a Consultant". Coulson fought back 

"She's a member of the Rising Tide and she hacked our Implementation---"

"Twice. From a laptop. Imagine what she can do with our resources" 

"Imagine. Her trying to find SHIELD's intel and sell it for money. Technically her job will be easier once she's in our base" Steve stated and puts his hands on his waist. 

"Rogers, give her a chance" Coulson said 

Steve sighed softly as he nodded. He walked over to Skye's bunk and knocked on her door, handing her a pamphlet "Everything you need to know about this plane and the safety regulations". 

Melinda's voice came through the comms "Lock it or loose it". 

Steve, Skye, and Coulson Strapped in the chairs as they took off and made their way to Peru. 

After they were settled on the sky, Steve went to his bunk and changed into a simple shirt and a grey leather jacket, putting his silver pocket knife hidden on his belt. 

Steve puts on his jacket and got down to the cargo hold, listening to FitzSimmons, trying to calibrate the DWARF's. 

"What are those?" Steve asked while he watched the two work. 

"These are the DWARF's. They're basically the eyes for everything so we won't get out hands dirty". Fitz explained

Once they've landed in Peru, Steve took the keys for the SUV but May walked past him and took the keys from his hand 

"I'm driving" She said with a hint of a grin on her face. 

Steve nodded and got on the Backseat with Skye and FitzSimmons. 

The whole ride was quiet until they've reached their destination. 

May wandered off to park the SUV as the others got to the temple and saw the 0-8-4 that they were talking about. 

FitzSimmons released one DWARF as it began to examine the 0-8-4 

"Well.. All we know for now that it's powered by tesseract energy" Simmons explained

"Well I'm not interested in that" Steve mumbled as he stepped outside, finding May there with him as well. 

"And where's your sidearm?" He asked

"You know me. If I need a gun I'll take one". She stated

"I almost forgot I was working with you again" He hinted a grin his face

"You know it was smart for you to get back on the field once more. You're missing out on all the fun we had and especially the kick ass moments". He pulled the guard out of it's hiding place as he took the assault rifle. 

"Coulson, we have company". He called out as he took the man's Rifle and pointed it at them. 

Coulson walked out of the temple and introduced himself in Spanish as a woman recognized her. 

Steve looked at the guards as he lowered down his weapon and nodded at Melinda 

"Go ahead and check on them. I got this" May said to Steve as he walked inside the temple to see what was going on. 

"Can we hurry this up before the rebels shows up?" Steve requested to FitzSimmons 

"Hang on okay? They're just trying to find out if it's safe or not" Skye said to him

Steve put his hands to his waist and rolled his eyes and waited. 

Kaboom

A loud noise went off

"The rebels" Steve said as he grabbed the 0-8-4 out of the wall 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Fitz exclaimed. 

"I'm sorry but were being attacked and we can't let the rebels take this" Steve said as he quickly got the 0-8-4 onto the bag and carried it. 

Steve pointed the pistol at the rebels and shot a few in the chest, trying to get them away from Skye and FitzSimmons. 

Thank god, May showed up when she did. 

The others got in as Steve stayed behind and shot a few more rebels. 

"Oh shit.." Steve threw the rifle on the ground and ran as fast as he could towards the pursuit SUV. 

"May!! May, get the windows open for the passenger seat!" Steve shouted through the comms. 

Melinda didn't hesitate. she opened the widow right away and when she did, Steve jumped inside the SUV and into the passenger seat. 

"M16 now!" 

Simmons got the assault rifle from the back and handed it over to Steve. 

"May, keep this one steady" Steve ordered 

He poked his whole torso out of the window as he begun to shoot who ever was behind them. 

Melinda got the SUV back onto the cargo hold as he went out and continued to shoot the rebels who were behind them. 

Thankfully Coulson got back onto the BUS safely as they took off and into the air.


	6. Things you never knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments! You guys are the best!

Everyone was all shell shocked about all the action that just happened. 

"I miss my van" Skye sighed softly 

Everyone was all panting and Steve just smiled slightly. 

This is the kind of action that he was ready for. 

Skye noticed a smile on his face as she approached Coulson 

"Is that guy an adrenaline junkie now?" Skye looked at him as Steve walked inside the lab feeling good. 

"No, he's trained to love this kind of stuff" Coulson explained 

"Like almost getting killed?!" 

Coulson just smirked as he talked to Reyes' men. 

Steve sat down on a chair in his own mini-lab that he had. 

"How do you do it?" An approaching Skye asked him "How do you love all of this?"

Steve got his feet up on the table as he crossed his arms and smirked lightly.

"I'm trained to love this sort of stuff, especially if you're a Specialist, You need to enjoy the action while it's there". 

Steve smirked as he grabbed a Rubik's cube. 

"And then after the mission is done.. Time to have fun" he threw the cube up in the air and caught it with a smirk on his face.

Steve made his way to his bunk.

Skye just scoffed and got to the bar in the lounge by herself.

After a good few minutes

Steve saw her at the bar and he shook his head. He wanted to have some alone time with his Cube and sat down alone at the lounge. He began to fix the messed up cube. 

"Really? Hand puzzles?" Skye told him. 

Steve looked up in his glasses as he pushed it back up. "One of the things my S.O. Wants me to do when I need solitude"

"S.O.?"

"Supervising Officer" 

"Ah.. Pardon me for not knowing you're S.H.I.E.L.D. talk"

"Don't worry about it". 

"I'm sorry if I ever... You know... Got on your little secret. From there we got on the wrong foot so.. May I get you a drink Agent Rogers?" Skye said sarcastically 

Steve looked through the corner of his eyes to see what the men were doing when Skye said something about his secret.

Steve nodded at Skye "Sure" he managed to give her a small smile as he puts down the cube and crossed his legs. 

Skye gave him the bottle 

Steve slowly drank from it 

"So... Why don't you tell me a little something about yourself?" Skye started 

"Well... What is there to tell about me? Everyone knows about me"

"Come on.. There must be something". 

"I'd tell you about why I have glasses but.. I'll tell you that once were alone" Steve said the last part like a whisper. 

Skye nodded and shrugged. "So.. A specialist, how is it like? The training. The missions?"

"I'm not exactly a Specialist but that's what I was required for though. My S.O. Knew everything from being a combat martial artist to a very skilled marksman--"

"Are we talking about one of those badasses in the movies?" 

Steve shrugged "Sure"

"what is the toughest thing about being a Specialist?" Skye asked curiously. 

"You're alone.. You're on your own" 

"No back up? No anything?"

"That depends if you do need am extraction.. Though I was trained to get in and get out on your own". Steve shrugged 

"Wow.. Yep.. What about the plan?"

"There's no plan. You don't know what's coming for you. In a mission, especially undercover. You're THE plan". 

"You know if a 100 people in this world have at least 1% of the plan, then each one of us is a piece to a puzzle we have to solve". Skye said deeply. 

"The Rising Tide taught you that?" 

"Not exactly but.. Let's just say life experience". 

Steve nodded 

"Skye, hand me the bottle and go". 

"What? You can't just--" 

Steve gave her a look which made her get out of the lounge "Alright.. But I'm taking your cube" Skye took it and brought it down to the lab to put it back. 

Steve sighed and took another drink at the bottle. "You have exactly 10 seconds to get your ass up and take me down" 

Steve waited until one of them came forward as Steve smacked him with the bottle right on his head. 

He threw a hard kick on the soldiers face as he deflected the upcoming punch on him.

Steve tackled one of them down and he looked at Coulson and Reyes when they walked out as one of the men got a chance to knock him to sleep.


	7. Like a puzzle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Exams are coming on.

Steve woke up as he was tied up beside Skye and May in the cargo hold.. "What the hell did they do?" He asked getting up. 

"If you haven't noticed were tied up" Skye explained

"Well I can feel that" Steve rolled his eyes

"God I wish Agent May was awake so you and her can bust out your ninja moves" Skye hoped

Steve looked over at Melinda and sighed softly. 

"What do you mean? Agent May is from Administrator" Simmons protested 

"Well I've seen her destroy a guy so..." Skye looked over at Steve. 

"What?"

"You obviously know her better than anyone here". 

"... You all have heard of The Cavalry?"

"Yes there's a lot of stories about--- She's the Cavalry!" FitzSimmons both said at the same time. 

"I told you never to call me that" Melinda said while she got up and groaned. "The only way we can get out of here is through the doors and the only way we can do that is if the plane is on emergency mode". 

"We can blow a hole into the plane using the 0-8-4 to do then and then we can attack the men upstairs---" 

"What the hell is that?" Fitz got startled 

Steve looked at Melinda and sighed softly "Her wrists" 

Melinda got in as she sneaked up on the guard and took him out "what's next?" 

Steve smirked as he had the strength to get out of those cuffs as well. He began to get FitzSimmons and Skye out of those cuffs. 

"You all know what to do" Skye said

"Alright. We get through the doors after we blow a hole into the plane"

The engine of the SUV roars to life. "You guys talk a lot". Melinda got in and drove through the lab

Steve got the doors out of the way as he got the rope and the Velcro. 

Fitz got the drones working

Simmons and Skye got the hole up to get the drone in there. 

Melinda made her way back up to the cockpit. 

Before everything would run as planned, Steve got to his mini-lab and turned the Sky-stick on just in case things would go south. 

Steve tied them all up as Fitz's drones blew the hole and everything went to emergency mode. 

They all began to walk towards the side when they walked in to keep intact, Steve got off the rope and began to take down the two men that as in the room with them. 

Steve got pushed by Fitz and nearly fell into the hole of the plane but he managed to hang for his dear life. 

Simmons the 0-8-4 out of the wall as Skye got the safety boat and inflated it which covered up the hole on the plane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be continuously keep coming until we get to the more deeper Steve x Melinda stuff.


	8. Mission Complete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far! I hope you have been enjoying this story. We will soon have more Stelinda moments in this FanFic and the Green Goblin will soon Appear out of the shadows.

Once they were settled back into the skies, they all felt relieved that they were still alive after what had happened.

Steve got up as Coulson knocked the last man out. 

Everyone was still pretty rattled about that hole in the plane, once May had told them that they were landing to the Slingshot, everyone buckled up for their landing. 

Once they've landed

Steve and Melinda were packing and loading up the guns "it looks like Skye isn't that bad at all". Steve said to Melinda. 

"She can be a great asset to this team" she said. 

"But she needs A LOT of work if she wants to become a field agent like Coulson". 

"Of course she's going to need an Supervising officer if that is her choice. Someone that came from a good seed. Disciplined, expert, good, and well-trained" Melinda said while she looked at Steve with a slight smirk. 

"Me? Her S.O.?" He scoffed slightly "alright.. I'll do it. But i know it won't be easy when it comes to her"

"Do you think your S.O. Would have lasted long if she hadn't learned how to put up with you?" Melinda said with a smirk on her face

Steve scoffed and rolled his eyes "Well she did have to put up with me" 

FitzSimmons passed by them with a cooler full of beer 

"How many do you two have?" Steve asked a bit shocked as Fitz handed him an opened beer bottle. 

Steve sat down Fitz as Coulson walked up to them "Who's idea was it to blow up a hole in the plane?"

Before anyone can even answer, Skye answered him right away. "It was all of us, Sir.. Everyone had a plan" 

Steve just smiled and nodded at her, Melinda was right, Skye will grow on everyone of them on the BUS as they continue to grow as a team. 

He knew that he couldn't train Skye like his S.O. Did, so he has to take it slow with her training. 

After a few more sips of his beer, Steve got up and walked to the lounge just in time to see Fury. 

"How's the whole, new team going on here, Rogers?" Fury asked 

"It's actually going pretty well though we are still getting to know each other" Steve replied

"But, Sir? Why'd you put me on this plane? You know what happened bet----"

"I know what happened between you too" Fury raised his hand "It was Coulson's judgement. And it's about damn time you two had talked again" He walked past Steve but stopped on his tracks

"Oh yeah, Your S.O. Wants to speak with you soon alright?" 

Steve looked back at him and nodded "Yes sir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is Fury talking about? Who is Steve's S.O.? SO MANY QUESTIONS!!


	9. Little espionage trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little hints of Stelinda forming! More Steve x Melinda chapters will come!

When Steve woke up at 3 AM, he decided to make himself some coffee to help him stay awake. 

He sat down on the chair and placed his steaming hot coffee down as he sighed softly. 

Suddenly, Steve heard footsteps coming from behind him, while he sipped his coffee and set it down once more

"You're up early"

He didn't even have to guess who it was. 

"No... Nightmares and you? You didn't sleep at all did you?"

Silence filled the kitchen when she didn't answer his question. 

When Steve finished his coffee, he went back to his bunk, hoping to get a little nap before training Skye in the morning. 

When Steve woke up it was already 5 AM. He sat up and got dressed for his morning training with Skye, he went to the cargo bay and lowered the punching bags as he started his workout by doing push ups and sit ups. After the workouts, he began punching the bag and after a few minutes, Melinda walked down the cargo ramp and began her Tai Chi in the other side of the bay. 

Steve knew how this worked for the both of them, he stayed quiet as he went back to doing those mini-warm ups before Skye shows up.

He looked at his watch 7 AM. He sighed softly, Skye should be here right now. Right when he was just about to go to his bunk, she finally showed up. 

"Wow. Only 3 minutes late. Impressive". 

After a few warm ups, Steve finally began to teach Skye to punch the punching bag properly and fast. Skye failed in a first few tries but she was slowly getting there step by step. 

Steve looked at the clock 9 AM. Time for their usual scheduled briefing with Coulson. 

"Were heading towards the breakout of a heavily guarded SHIELD truck, in the desert. Dr. Franklin Hall---"

"Oh Frank! He used to be a professor back at the academy" FitzSimmons interrupted Coulson. 

"You two know him?" He asked the two

"Yeah. Pretty charming guy". Jemma answered. 

"Were gonna find out how it happened and who did it" Coulson told everyone. 

"Sir, Dr. Hall escaped?" Steve asked curiously. 

"Not escaped. Captured". Coulson walked away from the command centre. 

"By who?" FitzSimmons said

"Landing in 5" May said through the PA System. 

Everyone buckled up and once they landed, they all went to the SUV, driving to the location on where did the escape happened. 

Steve drove the SUV down to the highway where it happened, there were already a couple of Agents down and investigating their surroundings. Everyone got out and walked towards their stations, FitzSimmons on the devices and tried to look for evidence with Skye as Coulson and May were with the truck driver, getting some information out of him. 

Steve was with the truck as he looked at it, trying to figure out how did the crash happen. He looked inside the truck where they kept Dr. Hall. Yep. Totally an escape plan. He picked up a small piece of a bomb that they must have used to get him out. "Doc, must have been expecting them". 

He got out of the car and joined the others with FitzSimmons. "Sir, it was an escape plan" Steve tossed Coulson a piece of a bomb or a little pick lock that he found on the truck. 

Simmons found something unusual as she threw sand on top of it and it began to go crazy and go everywhere. Simmons got a hold of the little grey wiggly thing that made all of that happen. 

"We'll examine it further back at the lab" Coulson ordered the others as the other agents began to clean up the scene. 

Once they were back in the lab, FitzSimmons tried to figure out if there was any other chance that, it will be worse in time. 

Of course Steve was in his laptop with Skye, trying to figure out if that little grey thing existed anywhere in the world. 

May walked in between both of the agents and dropped a big thick binder "Here. This should help you both. It's all the calls and messages about the permission of Dr. Hall's transfer". With that she walked away which left Steve and Skye looking at each other. 

"Well I found something very odd" Skye turned her laptop towards him which showed a article about it "it's called A Gravitonium By  
Quinn Industries..." He whispered to himself as he looked at the real model that they had and back at the picture, it looked exactly the same. 

"Coulson, I think we found something that you might want to see" Steve informed Coulson through his Comms.

With that announcement, Coulson called everyone in the Command centre, Skye took her laptop as the two got up to the Command Centre. 

Steve and Skye got the print of the Gravitonium on the big screen "This Wiggly thing is called the Gravitonium by Quinn Industries. It's suppose to change the rule of gravity and eventually turn things around". Steve explained to the group. 

"We suspected that Quinn wanted Hall's intelligence to build him a bigger one". Skye also explained 

Steve stood beside May as he crossed his arms to his chest 

"Quinn is having a private party in his beach house in Malibu to launch the Gravitonium" Coulson said to the group 

"if we had a small monkey that can go through the security wall down the beach side---" Fitz began to say until Skye cut him off 

"Or I can go on a little espionage trip to that party.. Save yourself all the trouble" Skye said smirking lightly. 

"No. That's not an option! You're going to get yourself killed out there. You have no experience---" Steve got cut off by Coulson 

"How are you going to get in? Don't you need an invitation?" Coulson asked 

"Don't worry about that. I already got myself an E-vite" Skye smirked at them all 

"Alright. Were dropping you off at that Beach house. I'm going to go with another Agent as an extraction for Skye" Coulson started to give out orders. 

Steve knew that May doesn't go on field missions anymore, he looked at her and stepped up "I'll go on that extraction plan with you". 

"Good" Coulson nodded 

"FitzSimmons and May you three will be running comms for Skye and Fitz I want you to disable all security walls for me and Rogers" 

When Melinda heard him stood up to be on that extraction with Coulson instead of her, her eyes met his as she gave him a small 'Thank You' nod.


	10. The Green Suit

When They dropped Skye off the party, Steve and Coulson were suiting up for their mini-extraction. 

"Sir, you do know that we can just take the suit if you'd like. I mean.. There's no trouble"

Coulson looked at the suit and looked back at him a little unsure of it but what the hell?

"Alright.. But drop me off at the side of the beach house, you go and find Skye to secure her right away". 

Steve nodded as he opened up the suit and slowly stepped inside, it covered him up from head to toe so he could stay hidden from the public

Steve pressed a few buttons and looked at Coulson as he opened up the cargo ramp "Go ahead and jump, sir. I won't let you die". 

Phil looked unsure but trusted him as he nodded, He jumped out of the cargo ramp without a parachute on. Under Steve's mask, he's smirking to himself as he shook his head lightly. 

"Mel, close the ramp behind me" Steve said to Melinda as he jumped out of the cargo hold. The Sky-stick began to react quickly as it began to make a high pitch noise, it flew to where Steve's suit was in the Sky. 

That was one of its features, if Steve jump off a building without The Goblin suit, the Sky-stick would still react and scan his DNA to make sure that it was him and once it finds Steve, the Sky-Stick would immediately attach to Steve's footwear or whoever was wearing the Goblin suit.

Once the Sky-Stick was on him, he found Coulson right away as he grabbed him by his waist and got him on the Sky-stick with him. "You alright, sir?" Steve opens up the mask and that revealed his scar that ran across his face. 

Coulson was just hanging on to him like his life depended on it. 

Steve flew Coulson to the side of the beach house as he helped him take out a few men on his way with heavy firepower. 

"Go and look for Skye now" Coulson ordered for him to do so 

The Goblin nodded as he closed up his mask and flew to find Skye. 

Once he was on the air, he finally found Skye, running away from guards as she was soaking wet. 

His hands curved as if they were catching a ball and he extended his hand as a pumpkin bomb came out of the Sky-Stick automatically and into his hand. He pressed the middle of the bomb and dropped it. 

The bomb exploded once it reached the ground, hitting a few guards.

Skye ran away from the guards trying to avoid all of the guards and the explosion that just occurred. 

"Skye, someone is heading your way. Don't be scared. The man is with us" Melinda said through the coms as Steve descended a little and grabbed Skye and got her out right away. 

Skye was now on the Stick with Steve as she hanged on to him, scared.

He slowed down the stick as he opened up his mask "Skye? It's me. You alright..?" He held her by her waist and comforted her. 

Skye nodded at him as she had her face buried on his neck "T-thank you.." she whispered. 

Steve nodded as they flew back to the BUS which by now have landed back to the ground and FitzSimmons went after Coulson to convince Dr. Hall. 

May met them at the cargo hold as Skye went to her bunk right away. 

"Has Coulson come in yet?" Steve asked Melinda as he walked in with the stick 

"No, he hasn't but FitzSimmons took one of the pumpkin bombs" 

"WHAT?! Do they even know how to use those things?!"

"Relax. I taught them how. You must have forgotten that I knew how to use them too" Melinda walked towards the cockpit with a small smirk. 

Once Steve has cleaned everything up and put everything back to place. 

He found Skye sitting on his desk with the cube on her hands, trying to figure it out. 

"Do you need anything?" Steve called out 

"No.. I just want to say thanks again" Skye smiled up at him

"Don't worry about it. I was just doing my job" He flashed her a smile. 

"Rogers..? Can you show me what's under those glasses? I really want to see what the fuss was all about". 

He sighed softly as he took off the glasses, revealing his scar on his face. 

"May I?" Skye reached for his face as Steve nodded and moved closer to her. She touched his face and felt the scar. 

"This would be a reminder of how I was before.." Steve said deeply. 

"I got it when I crashed the plane. My head banged on the yoke and the glass which ran down to my face". He explained to her. 

"I'm lucky I was still alive but this reminder remains with me". Steve sighed softly as he puts his glasses back on. 

"Everyone has a demon" Skye told him 

"Yes.. But my demon is something that you don't ever want to see"

"Do you express your anger in someways?"

"I do.. But I go through it everyday". 

After his sentence, his eyes caught on FitzSimmons and Coulson. Skye and Steve followed the three of them back to the command centre as they took off and settled onto the skies. 

"Everyone alright?" Coulson looked at everyone but he kept his mind on Skye. 

FitzSimmons and Skye nodded 

"We lost, Dr. Hall today. But he helped Quinn for a purpose. He wanted to bury Quinn's madness with him, using the Gravitonium". Coulson explained to all of them. 

"There was just no way.." 

Simmons exited the centre, followed by Fitz both in their bunks. 

Skye went to her bunk as well 

"You did all you could, sir." Steve nodded at him and patted his shoulder before he left Coulson to his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far of the story! Leave comments and suggestions if you have any

**Author's Note:**

> After I explain the Goblin a bit more, I will write a prequel about the Goblin and how he became an agent of SHIELD.


End file.
